


Missing scene 29th October

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Dada?” - said Seb turning his head towards Aaron. He was smiling and even if only for a moment, Aaron felt nothing but love. The deepest form of emotion and all it took was Seb to smile at him.Or...It's a short little fic about that chat between Aaron and Seb. It's how I imagined it playing out.





	Missing scene 29th October

“Alright, little man?” - he asked smiling as he placed Seb in the middle of the bed. - “Yeah I know, it's weird innit? This bed is too big for only one person. But your dad's gonna come home...” - he said with his voice almost choking. - “He's just … he had to go away for a bit.... for work. But he's not left ya I promise.” - he smiled as he wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt. - “We can visit him... in time.” - _I hope_ he thought to himself. They haven't really talked about anything, let alone Seb visiting him in prison, but Aaron knew that at some point it's gonna have to come up, and he was willing to talk about it when he next sees his husband. - “You really like this truck.” - he laughed softly as he watched Seb playing with his toy truck, not letting it out of his sight. - “God I'm so glad you don't understand any of it yet.” - he sighed as he leaned over to give a kiss on Seb's head. The boy yawned, and Aaron knew it was time for his nap. - “Come on, sleepy time.” - he said trying to get him to lie down.

“No-no.” - said Seb, still playing with his toy.

“You're so stubborn.” - he smiled – “Like Daddy Robert. He has trucks like this you know...... had." - he said frowning.

“Dada?” - said Seb turning his head towards Aaron. He was smiling and even if only for a moment, Aaron felt nothing but love. The deepest form of emotion and all it took was Seb to smile at him. 

“Yeah, you wanna see some pictures? There are loads, come on, it's gonna be fun.” - he said getting on the bed, with his back against the headboard. He reached out to place Seb on his lap, then he got his phone in his hand and started scrolling through his albums. - “Okay, so remember last time when we went to the zoo?” - he asked showing him a picture of the three of them. He could see that Seb was smiling although he was sure it was for the giant teddy bear in the picture. They got him that bear, and it was 5 times as big as him. Robert said it looked like a proper guard, and if they place it in his crib it would look like he has his own personal army with his other soft toys. Aaron smiled at the memory before he scrolled to the next one. It was about Robert... well Robert and an ice-cream. He didn't know Aaron took this photo, he was too focused on his treat.

“Dada!!” - said Seb as he tried to grab the phone from Aaron's hands.

“Yeah that's right.... you know I miss him so much.” - he said and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop crying if he starts now. So to ease his pain he cuddled Seb and showed him more pictures.

Ten minutes later the little boy was asleep, his head was in Aaron's lap, his toy truck still in his hand, he was squeezing it so tight that Aaron couldn't get it out of his grasp. He stayed with him a couple of minutes longer, just looking at him. He managed to resist to urge to brush out the hair from his eyes, it only would've woken him up, and Aaron wanted him to have a decent nap. He missed him, and it was good to have him back. But he also missed his husband. He thought about how they should do this together. Tell stories to Seb.. making sure he has a nap in the afternoon, so he won't be grumpy before bedtime. To play with him, and let him hit them with his little hammer he seems to like so much these days... but Robert wasn't there to witness any of these moments.... not anymore. And it broke Aaron's heart.

Maybe Seb was helping, no he was definitely helping in putting him back together... but he had a long way to go.... he knew that, but he also knew he had to be strong, for Seb, for himself.... and for Robert as well. If only he knew how to.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna pour your heart out about anything robron come and find me  
on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
